


Home Alone...Mostly

by NextLostCause



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextLostCause/pseuds/NextLostCause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are home from school and figure since they're alone in the house, they don't have to hide being cute and couple-y. They aren't as alone as they thought. Fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone...Mostly

_“Dad, we’re home!”_

Dean called out as he and Castiel tossed their bags on the floor. John didn’t answer.

_“Dad, you home?”_

Still nothing. By this time Cas had already made his way through the Winchester’s fridge and was heating up some leftover burgers. It was like he was right at home here. Well, actually, he spent enough time at the Winchester’s house to be able to call it a home.

 _“Maybe he’s out with Bobby.”_ Cas offered as he opened the fridge again, looking for something to drink.

 _“Why would be at Bobby’s?”_ Dean asked, not thinking John and Bobby had planned anything for the weekend and wondering why Cas had come up with that as an idea.

_“I don’t know, maybe because he left a note on the counter saying ‘Went to Bobby’s. Be back in a few days. Don’t burn the place down while I’m gone. –Dad.’”_

Cas was smirking slightly as he held up the paper, waving it in the air in front of him. His smirk grew slightly as he turned back to put the juice jug back in he fridge.

 _“Smart ass.”_ Dean huffed as he left the kitchen, but he smiled nonetheless.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was over for another summer, which meant trouble for Dean and Castiel. Or at least they thought so. Without schoolwork as an excuse for Cas to come over nearly every day, the two would be spending less time together. Plus, Dean had to start seriously helping John at the shop too. And he couldn’t very well as to ditch work every couple of days to hang out with Cas, who he’d hung out with for literally the entire school year. John would start to ask questions, suspect things. Although Castiel had asked Dean a hundred times to tell John about the two of them, he still hadn’t. He’d kept saying he would do it, that he just had to find a good time and the right way, but Cas knew what was really holding Dean back. He was scared. Simple as that. Scared of what John would say, or think, or more importantly, what he would do. Would John not accept the two of them, though, Castiel could see no reason why John wouldn’t. He was a kind-hearted man, even if he looked a little frightening at first. Even the normally shy Castiel had become close to the man. John liked him. How could he not accept their relationship?

While Dean was upstairs, most likely changing into something a little more comfortable than the stupid dress code outfit for school, Castiel had made himself comfy on the couch, flicking through the channels looking for something good to watch. Not that it mattered. No matter what the two looked at for shows, they always ended up watching Dr. Sexy MD, even if Dean had seen every episode at least a dozen times.

 _“Holy crap Cas. Did you even chew that burger or do you just inhale your food?”_ Dean asked, refereeing to the already empty plate sitting on the table. Castiel blushed slightly and smiled, looking at the plate, then back at Dean, azure eyes wide and alive with light. They said what he was thinking.

 _“Burgers make me happy.”_ But he only shrugged before settling back on the old couch.

 _“I swear, you come over just to raid my kitchen.”_ He joked as he sat down on the couch, mildly surprised that his boyfriend had already put on Dr. Sexy. He smiled to himself.

 _“Well you were the one who told me ‘make yourself at home’, remember?”_ Castiel said, a slight smirk forming on his lips as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, fitting his head to rest in the crook of Dean’s neck. As if it were a second nature reaction, Dean moved his arm to rest over Castiel’s body, his hand coming to rest on his head and fingers beginning to move lightly through the boy’s dark hair. This was the first time that the boys were able to cuddle like this in a while. Normally John was home, or Sam, and Dean didn’t want them to find out about this by an accidental walk-in. So this afternoon neither of them spoke for a while. Both just contented to be in the arms of the other. And thanks to the soft motions of Dean’s fingers through Cas’ hair, the blue-eyed boy was beginning to doze off, feeling a peaceful sleep coming over him.

Dean too, was beginning to feel sleep coming on. Castiel’s body rising and falling with his breathing was just too calming.

 _“Cas. Hey, Cas”_ , he ruffled the smaller boy’s dark hair, waking him from his light sleep.

 _“What? Is your dad back?”_ Cas asked, suddenly wide awake, but he relaxed when he saw the look on Dean’s face, how calm his green eyes were. John wasn’t back. Sam either. It was still just the two of them alone in the house.

 _“No, relax. Nobody’s home. You were falling asleep though.”_ Dean said, his cheeks getting a slight pink hue before he spoke again.

_“Did you, uh, want to go upstairs and lie down, or, something? If you want, I mean, if you’re good here then cool. But if you do then-“_

_“Dean, you’re rambling again.”_ Cas said with a slight laugh as a warm smile played across his lips.

Dean smiled, almost sheepishly. He had a tendency to ramble on about nothing when he felt he was being stupid, but only around Cas. He was never like that with anyone else. Around everyone else he was Dean Winchester, tough guy, bad boy, all the other labels for a guy that parents warned their little girls to stay away from. But in reality, they had nothing to worry about. Dean acted tough and everything, but Cas saw through that in the first week, so he only stopped the act when he was around. Not even Sam got to see his softer side, and when he did it was only because Dean was sick and wanted attention.

Both of them wanted to go upstairs to Dean’s room. His bed was a lot more comfortable than the old couch they were currently on, but neither wanted to leave the other’s embrace. So for the moment they stayed there, Castiel’s arms still around Dean’s strong torso and Dean’s arms around Castiel’s smaller body, pulling him in tighter. Cas was about to return his head to its place on Dean’s neck, but the eldest Winchester had another idea in mind. He moved his hand to Castiel’s chin, causing large blue eyes to stare up at into his green ones.

 _“What are you thinking about, Dean?”_ Castiel asked, his voice deep and hushed.

 _“This.”_ , was the only reply that came from Dean and before Castiel could say anything further, Dean had closed the gap between them, placing a soft kiss on Cas’ pink lips. Cas smiled and returned the action, just as gently, his left arm moving from Dean’s waist to cup his neck as Dean’s hands did the same to Cas.

The kiss became heated, both parties wanting the other more and more with each passing second. After mere moments Castiel’s lips parted ever so slightly, allowing Dean the entrance he was craving. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, tongues clashing together, fighting for dominance over the other, yet wanting at the same time to be taken over fully. Neither gave up though. It was too fun. Too intimate. Too perfect.

Cas broke the kiss first, but only because he couldn’t keep from smiling any longer. It wasn’t his normal shy smirk either. This was a smile that stretched from ear to ear, making his blue eyes shine with life. Just seeing those blue orbs looking up at him, so big and full and lustrous, it made Dean smile too. His smile made his eyes crinkle at the sides just enough that it made Castiel’s heart beat a little faster.

Fuck, Dean was adorable when he smiling. Or laughing. Or sleeping. Or breathing for that matter. And he knew it too.

_“C’mon babe. Before we fall asleep on the couch and Sam walks in. That would be hard to get out of. And you know him, he won’t let it go until I tell him the truth.”_

Cas nodded, still smiling as he got off the couch, Dean’s hand in his, fingers intertwined.

The two had been asleep almost from the moment their bodies nestled into each other. That was about 5:30 or so. It was dark out now, nearly 9:00, and neither had heard a car pull into the driveway, the front door open and close again, or the sound of people rustling around downstairs. Neither of them even flinched in their sleep when John called out to Dean to see if he was upstairs. They were perfectly at peace in one another’s warm embrace, totally cut off from the world beyond their dreams.

Neither of them heard John open Dean’s door, or the soft chuckle that escaped Papa Winchester at the sight that lay before him. His eldest son, a supposed tough guy around the neighbourhood, with the shy Novak boy cuddled right into his side. It warmed his heart to see his son so peaceful, no matter who his arms were wrapped around. Dean was as happy as John had ever seen him, even in his sleep he could tell that. The way his breathing was so at ease, and amusingly in time with Castile’s own breathing. Even how Deans’ fingers swirled through Castiel’s mess of hair. Although they were sleeping, it was almost as if Dean was dreaming of the moment. John shook his head in fond amusement before closing the door again. He couldn’t’ understand why the two hadn’t just come out and said something already. John had known for the past 6 months anyways. Maybe tomorrow, when they came downstairs to see him there they’d just come clean already. It would be worth waiting this long though, just to see the look of child-like embarrassment cross Dean’s face. John knew it would happen too. He knew his son, better than Dean thought he did.

When he reached the main floor Sam was on his way up the stairs.

_“Sam, leave your brother alone for the night, okay. He might actually hit you this time.”_

John warned with a smile. Sam didn’t even bother going upstairs. Instead he and John went out back to the garage. After all, if Dean was busy sleeping, who else was going to teach Sam how to tune up a car? Sure he was only fourteen but he was a Winchester. Mechanics pretty much ran in their blood. Winchester Auto: Parts and Scrap Metal; the sign out front glowed proudly with its neon lighting. The family business.

While father and son were busy working until well into the night, Dean and Cas remained asleep, Cas’ head rising and falling with Dean’s chest as he breathed. Their legs were tangled together under Castiel’s trench-coat, which they had used as makeshift blanket.

\------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow morning, the two would come downstairs to see John in the kitchen making breakfast. They’d tell him about their relationship then. And he’d laugh at how long it took them to come clean, surprising Dean more than a little, and making Cas blush slightly. Dean would drive Cas home later that day, promising he’d pick him up Wednesday to go see a movie. And with a gentle, chaste kiss and big blue eyes, Castiel would promise Dean that he’d be waiting, knowing Dean would be at least twenty minutes late.

But he wouldn’t mind. He never did. Dean was only late because he could never pick which shirt he would rather wear for the date. And Castiel had to admit, the only thing that would be better than Dean showing up on time just to surprise him would be Dean showing up on time shirtless because he decided shirts weren’t important for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic ever written, so be nice. You can also find it on FFnet.


End file.
